Operation FS
by Eraman
Summary: Something i wrote during a dull brake in school. It's silly I know. Alan is at Thunderbird Five and is bored. Can Scott and John help him?
1. Operation FS

_Author's note: I've gotten the advice to check my spelling on Alan's name. So I've changed it. I'm sorry but in my country Alan is spelled with two L. It's by reflex i write wrong! I would also ask if there is someone who would like to be my Beta reader. It would help me a lot with the spelling and other gramatic wrongs i do. I don't own any characters or the song and person named later on._

Alan walked around in Thunderbird 5 and was bored. He had nothing to do and there were no need for international Rescue this day.

"What to do", Alan said and sighed. "Hang on I'll look around a bit, in John's room."

Alan walked over to his brother's bedroom and found that the door was not locked.

"That's weird John always locks his door", Alan said to himself. "Maybe he forgot…"

Alan entered the room and just gasped in surprise. John was known for being the organized brother but his room was a mess. There were books everywhere and on their backs it was written things Alan didn't understand.

"What the heck", Alan asked and looked around. "John has forgotten to clean this place up… oh what is this…"

He picked up a book were it was written: "Ted Gärdestad". Alan started to look at the pages but didn't understand the languages.

"That word I understand… I think", he mumbled. "Oss… it sounds like us."

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5 come in Alan", he heard John call him over the radio.

"Oh shit what is John doing here?"

"Alan, are you there?"

Alan ran out from John's room, but he still had the book in his hand.

"I'm here John what can I do for you?"

"Scott and I are ready to dock with you, to give you a gift from grandma."

"Really?"

"Yes she thinks you are not eating correct food, so we brought some up."

"And you were heading this way because…"

"Dad told us to check something on our bird Alan."

"Okay welcome 'home' Johnny!"

John and Scott greeted their youngest brother and John immediately noticed the book in his hand.

"Alan, where did you get that book?" John asked and crossed his arms.

"What book", Alan asked and then realized he hold John's book in his hands. "Oh this book… Well eh John you know…"

"Have you been in my room Alan?"

"Al", Scott said and shook his head. "You know you must ask for permeation first."

"Well I didn't mean to bring it back out with me…"

"So you planned to have a look around and don't tell me", John asked and smiled when Alan become all red in his face.

"Well John I… your door was open…"

"So now it is okay for you to just walk in through an opened door?"

"Well…"

"It's okay kiddo", John said and reached out his hand. "Now give me back my book."

"Okay I can't understand anything anyway."

"What is this for languages John", Scott asked when he looked through the pages.

"It's Swedish and it's songs."

"Songs", Alan asked and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"Okay Johnny", Scott said and pushed the book towards his brother. "Sing for us!"

"What no way!"

"Do it John or I tell grandma about the mess in your room", Alan said and smiled brightly.

"You wouldn't dare", John growled.

"Oh yes we do", Scott said and smiled.

"Okay!"

"That's my boy", Scott said and patted John on the back. John took a deep breath and started to sing:

"_Utanför fönstret slår våren ut,  
Marken blir grön igen  
Allt som var dött väcks till liv  
Det kan också vi, så länge vi andas_."

Ute till havs styr en fiskebåt  
Längs en fri horisont  
Den gungar så tryggt in mot hamn  
Som jag i din famn så länge vi älskar

Det är för oss solen går opp  
Lyser som guld för kärlekens skull  
Solen går opp så oskuldsfull  
Och lyser på oss för kärlekens skull

Högt på ett berg står en katedral  
Och pekar upp mot skyn  
Men det är för himlen i dig  
Och jorden i mig, vi älskar varandra

Det är för oss solen går opp  
Lyser som guld för kärlekens skull  
Solen går opp så oskuldsfull  
Och lyser på oss för kärlekens skull

Lyser som guld för kärlekens skull  
Lyser på oss för kärlekens skull

"Are you happy now", John asked and shut the book and put it on its shelf.

"No", Alan said and smiled. "What does it mean?"

"That wasn't part of the agreement", John said and locked his bedroom door.

"Hey that's not fair", Scott said.

"Life isn't fair my dear falcon", John said and smiled. "You told me to sing, I did."

"Ah come on Johnny what does it mean?" Alan said and smiled. "I promise I will never sneak around in your room again."

"And I'll promise you anything if you tell us", Scott said.

"Anything", John asked.

"Anything, I swear I'll do whatever you say!"

"I need a witness, ah I'll record it! Here Scott tell me what you want me to do."

Scott sighed and said.

"I swear to you John that if you tell me and Alan what the lyrics mean I'll do whatever you wish me to do!" Scott said and John smiled deviously.

"Alan", he said and smiled. "I think you and I will have really fun next month."

"What", Scott said and Alan's smile matched John's.

"Oh I think we will John", Alan said and Scott looked at each one of them.

"Can you tell me what the heck you are talking about?" He asked and John smiled.

"Later first I'll do the interpreting:

_Outside the window the spring begins_

_The ground became green again_

_Everything that have died awakens_

_We also can do that, as long as we breathe_

_Out to the sea steer a fishing boat_

_Alongside a free horizon_

_It's rocking so safely towards the haven_

_Like you in my arms as long as we loves_

_It is for us the sun raises_

_S__hines like gold for the sake of love_

_The sun raises__ so innocent_

_And shines on us for the sake of love_

_High on a mountain stands a cathedral_

_And point up towards the sky_

_But it's for the heaven in you_

_And earth in me, we love each other_

_It is for us the sun raises_

_Shines like gold for the sake of love_

_The sun raises so innocent_

_And shines on us for the sake of love_"

"Is that it", Scott asked and starred at John who just shrugged.

"That's it, word by word translated from Swedish to English", John said and smiled.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Take my next shift on Thunderbird 5."

"What, no way", Scott yelled and Alan and John laughed.

"See you later kiddo", John said when he started to go against the airlock. "Come on Scotty time to head back."

"You know John I can deny my promise", Scott said.

"No you can't I recorded it and…"

"I heard everything son", Jeff said from his video link. "You gave John your word and boys I want to hear the whole story when you get back."

"FAB father."

Alan looked out through the window, he was not bored anymore, because after a week he and John would be on the island together and they would do something fun, while Scott would be bored at Thunderbird 5.

"This day was a good day", Alan said and smiled. "The plan worked perfectly."

And in Thunderbird 3 John smiled to himself and thought:

"Operation fool Scott worked like a charm."

Some hours later John and Scott entered the lounge where Jeff, Virgil and Gordon met them.

"Hi boys", Jeff said and smiled. "How did operation FS go?"

"Operation FS", Scott asked and looked at Virgil and Gordon who gestured that they didn't knew.

"It worked like a charm dad", John answered and saw Scott leaving the lounge. "He didn't suspect anything!"

That was too much for Gordon and Virgil to bear, they burst out laughing. For once the younger Tracy-brothers would be together… without Scott for a change.

"Man I whish I could see him when he takes your shift", Gordon said and still laughing he and Virgil left.

"You know dad", John said and lent against their fathers desk. "I think it's time for operation TV and DG."

"And what does that stand for John", Jeff said and smiled.

"Trick Virgil and deceive Gordon."

Jeff chuckled and put a hand on John's shoulder and together they headed for the kitchen.

"You must have inherited that evil mind from your grandmother", Jeff said and both of them laughed.

_(If you like you can chekc the song out on Youtube, It's called För kärlekens skull. I guess you'll ahve to copy it. Anyway by Ted Gärdestad, För kärlekens skull)_


	2. Operation DG

_Here's the second part. Now it'__s Gordon's turn. Operation DG is on its way._

It was a wonderful morning on Tracy Island. Jeff Tracy was awaiting his son John who'd just finished his shift on Thunderbird 5 for the time being. Thunderbird 3 had just touched down and Jeff was just waiting for John to come up. He saw the sofa go down and soon returned with John.

"Hi there son everything's fine?"

"Yes sir, it's good to be back."

"Well it has been quiet a hard time for us these past three months. It's been a lot of rescues and some pretty big."

"Yeah but maybe this month will be easier."

"Yes it should be rather nice with some peace and quiet for a change."

"GORDON!" The sudden shout made both men jump and suddenly Gordon ran inside the lounge. He ran so fast he didn't notice John and rammed him. The force he hit with sent both of them flying over the back of the sofa.

"John, Gordon", Jeff exclaimed and rose. "Are you boys alright?"

"I'm fine", Gordon said and flew up. "Bye dad." Then he ran out through the door.

"What was it you said about peace and quiet", John asked from the floor were he was sitting.

"You okay son?" Jeff asked and held out his hand to his son. John grabbed it and Jeff helped pull him to his feet.

"Yup just a bit sore."

"Where is he", the both of them heard from the door and saw an angry and very blue Virgil. John and Jeff stared at the second of Jeff Tracy's son. His face, his hair and his whole upper body was blue. "Where is he I'm gonna kill him!"

John and Jeff stared at him, then each other and then Jeff turned to Virgil.

"Now Virgil I know you promised Scott to fix that paint on Thunderbird 1, but I didn't realize you would take a shower in it."

Jeff's comment was too much and it sent John laughing.

"It wasn't on purpose", Virgil said and glared at his laughing younger brother. "The little rat put blue paint in the head of my shower! Now where is"

"GORDON!"

"That sounded like Scott", John commented and soon the oldest Tracy son entered the room. Instead of blue, his upper body was covered in green. "You know what Scott green is not your colour."

Now it was Jeff turn to laugh as his oldest raised a finger and aimed it warningly at John. The middle Tracy just smiled angelic and Scott lowered his finger.

"I think Gordon mixed up the colours though", John continued smiling. "He gave Virg Thunderbird 1 and Scott Thunderbird 2."

"When I get my hands on that little rat", Scott growled. "I'm gonna choke him!"

"Get in line bro he got me first!" Virgil growled.

"Know what", John said and sat down on the couch. "I think you guys need a brake."

"Huh", his older brothers said and stared at him.

"These past three months Gordon has pulled pranks on you again and again. I figure he needs some time away from here so we can all have a brake."

"What do you have in mind son", Jeff asked and caught the devious glint in John's eyes. "Oh I get it it's time for Operation DG."

"Operation DG", Scott asked. "What's that?"

"An operation of course", John stated matter-of-factly.

"I know that", Scott snapped. "I mean what does it stand for?"

"The same thing as Operation FS… well almost."

"Virgil", Scott turned to his younger brother. "Please explain our younger brother to me."

"I guess John's got another plan for getting away from 5 for three months", Virgil said. "Operation FS stands for Operation fool Scott."

"And what does it mean", Scott asked.

"Remember when I got you to take over my shift", John said, putting his hands behind his neck and leant back on the couch. "_That_ was Operation FS."

"You little rat", Scott said and the three others laughed. "I knew it, never trust the quiet ones."

"Nah dad, Alan and I just thought you needed some training on Thunderbird 5."

"And now it's Gordon's turn", Virgil asked.

"I was gonna have him on a deserted island north of Alaska", John said and smiled. "But your idea is good too."

They were quiet for a while, trying to find a way to get Gordon. Jeff watched his middle son the whole time. He'd seen his devious smile.

"It's not that it's not a great idea Scott I just think it's too complex", Virgil said and brought Jeff back to the discussion.

"It doesn't have to be."

John rose and dusted of his pants. "While you discuss that I'll go and deceive Gordon."

"Wait you've gotten an idea", Scott said.

"I had one as soon as I came with the suggestion. You two head for the showers and I'll handle this. Don't go near Gordy okay?"

"Okay."

"Just call for him really angry", with that John left.

Gordon jumped when he heard noises from the bushes behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here", John said and smiled.

"Oh hi John", Gordon said and turned out to stare at the sea brushing away some tears.

"Something wrong Gordon?"

"No the wind just making my eyes tearing."

"Yeah and Alan is an award winning actor. Come on squirt what's up?" John sat down beside him and patted him on the back.

"How do you do it John?"

"How do I do what?"

"Make the others trust you so much."

"What's this all about?"

"Virgil and Scott didn't think I could mix the paint to the Thunderbirds."

"Ah that's why you got them."

"Yeah."

"You know the guys sent me here to trick you", John said and looked at the sea and felt Gordon turn big eyes on him. "Thought we'd get some payback."

"We? I haven't pulled a prank on you for ages!"

"I never pay you back for the frozen telescope…"

Gordon laughed softly. "It was funny."

"Yeah it was."

"You were really mad at the time. But you didn't yell as the others did. You just didn't talk to me. That was more horrible than Virgil and Scott. You know I need you and Alan to talk to."

"You could talk to Scott or Virg you know."

"Ha they'd never listen to me. They just think I'm up to something. You know they don't think I can fly their 'birds without crashing. If I pilot thunderbird 2 Virg will be over her with a loupe so he can find a small dent and complain at me for ages." John put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Ya know Gordy", he said smiling friendly. "I trust you to take care of my 'bird."

"You do?!"

"Sure if I can leave it to Alan or Scott I can leave it to you."

"Yeah like Scott or Virgil would believe that."

"Guess we'll have to show them then."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"You'll take my next shift."

"Are you kidding?! Three months without the sea or the pool?!"

"Scott could handle it without flying. Well he just stayed half the time. If you stay for two months you'll beat him."

"And he would be so annoyed that I beat him!" Gordon was on his feet at once. "Come on John let's tell dad!"

"Whoa hold your horses!" Gordon took hold of John's arm and pulled. "Are you really sure?"

"I…"

"GORDON", Scott and Virgil yelled.

"Yes John I'm sure come on!" Gordon rushed through the jungle, a firm grip on John's arm.

"Gordon for heavens sake slow down I don't see were I'm going!" John called and both of them suddenly fell into the pool. "Gordon…" John growled.

"Sorry John."

"Boys", Jeff said and looked down on them. "What are you doing?"

"Ah dad", Gordon said. "Just the person we were looking for!"

"Really", Jeff looked at John and saw him wink with one of his eyes. "And why is that?"

"We eh thought that…"

"Gordon offered to take my next shift on Thunderbird 5 so I can have a bit of rest and he would get the training", John said as he climbed out of the water. "Right Gordon?"

"Yes, that was exactly what I did", Gordon said.

"Well if your sure", Jeff said.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Alright Gordon, why don't you boys change and then we can talk more about this."

"FAB", both younger men said and climbed out the pool. When John passed his father this reached out for him.

"I don't know how you did it John but it seams that operation DG was a success."

"What did you expect", John asked. "I've inherited my deviousness from grandma after all."

Jeff laughed and thought: "Now it's only Operation TV left."


	3. Operation TV

_Now __it's the third part and now it's time for Virgil to face the deviousness of his brother John._

Virgil heard the roar from Thunderbird 3 as she approached Tracy Island.

"It looks like the fish is back", Scott said beside him grumpily.

"How much did he beat you?"

"He stayed two months. I stayed one and a half."

"Oh and now you're never gonna hear the end of it?"

"Exactly… If not you managed to stay the whole three months."

"Excuse me", Virgil said and looked at his older brother with a raised eyebrow.

"It's only you left."

"What do you mean 'only you left'?"

"John's fooled everyone else to take his shift. It is only you left Virg."

"Well thanks for the heads up but John won't fool me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just won't. There is nothing he can say or do that will make me take his shift." With that Virgil rose and left.

"We must do something about that", Gordon said and made Scott jump.

"Yeah but how? I mean John is good in fooling us but…"

"He didn't fool me."

"Gordon he tricked you to take his shift."

"You're the one who was fooled, I was deceived!"

Scott chuckled. "So you think Johnny has a plan?"

"Let's ask." Both of them left the pool and headed inside.

"I know you're saying you have everything under control John", they saw Alan say to their brother over the link. "But come on, Virgil knows he's your next victim."

"Alan for the hundredth time", John said from Thunderbird 5 with more patience than Scott knew he could have given. "I know what I'm doing. Even since I came up with the idea to have some fun with the guys I knew what I should do to Virgil."

"Exactly when did you decide to have some 'fun' with us John", Scott asked and crossed his arms.

"Scott", John exclaimed and flushed a little. "I well… not long after we started operation… When you guys said you were lucky to escape space duty I thought: 'Heck I'm gonna get those guys bad'. And so far I have. None of you expected what was coming for ya."

"But why let Alan be part of fooling me?" Scott asked.

"Alan has to do space duty… even though he squirms out of it from time to time. You three… uhm does landlubber sound good to you Alan?"

"Well they do tend to leave ground when their flying and Gordon are living half his time in water."

"Yeah I got it! You three only-leave-Earth-when-we-must-landlubbers…"

"That rolled easy of the tongue", Alan muttered.

"Never comes up here if it isn't an emergency. And besides Alan and I need some quality time together now and then."

"Plus the fact that they don't know how hard we work up there", Alan finished and John beamed at him.

"I'd forgotten that", he said. "Thanks Alan."

"No problem. BBST."

"Yeah BBSTA."

"Don't you mean BBSTWOIUTS."

John laughed. Scott and Gordon on the other hand who'd been following the exchange by looking from one brother to another didn't understand a word.

"Actually Alan I was more thinking BBSTWADSUOAWT."

"What does that mean", Gordon exclaimed annoyed and threw out his arms.

"Can you two take this weird discussion later", Scott piped up, ignoring Gordon. "So John what do you have in mind for Virgil?"

"Just watch and learn my little rookies", John answered and signed off.

"How can we watch him when we can't see him", Gordon asked.

A month later John walked into Virgil's room where he found balls of paper all over the floor.

"Virgil", john said and stepped over a pile of paper balls. "I thought you were human and not a hamster that is nesting."

"Ha-ha-ha very funny John", Virgil grumbled, drew a line on his sketch pad, tore the page out, made a ball of it and threw it on the ground. John picked one up and looked at it.

"Do we have a problem with imagination?" he asked and Virgil glared at him.

"I tell you now John and I'll only tell you once… You better leave my room because I know what you're up to."

"You do", John asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah you can't fool me. I know you're here to trick me into taking your shift."

"Virgil I'm hurt", John said and put a hand theatrically over his heart. "That was not my intention in your time of need."

"Bah shut up." Virgil turned to look out the window.

John smiled and sat down beside Virgil and looked out through the window. They sat for a moment in silence. Then John smiled.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Yeah… I do."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I can't come up with anything to paint."

"Sounds like you need a change of scenery."

"I do."

"Well then why not head up to the observatory and paint the house from there?"

"I've already done that."

"Okay is there anywhere on this island you've haven't painted?"

"No."

"Then we do have a problem."

"Yes and I don't think leave the island would fix it either."

"Why not?"

"I'm fed up with what is available." John's smile turned devious.

"Then why don't go up to Thunderbird 5?"

"Huh?"

"You can paint something from the satellite or your imagination can create something from what is available in space?"

"Yeah that's a good idea… wait."

"Huh?"

"What explanation do I give dad?"

"You want to take my shift? Or maybe just the truth?"

"Yeah that would work I'll go talk to him."

"You do that", John smiled but in the doorway Virgil stopped.

"Wait a minute", he said and turned to John. "Nice try kid."

"Huh?"

"You almost got me there."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're trying to make me take your shift at thunderbird 5!"

"Me", John exclaimed and looked stunned. "Me! No my original plan was to tell you about the three month classical marathon a station in Austria launches next month and point out that you can't reach that station on the radios on the island. I never trick my brothers when they need my help!" John glared at Virgil with anger in his eyes. "Do you think I would sink that low! Right then… I won't help you." John walked towards the door.

"Johnny wait!" Virgil said and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You just wanted to help me and I guess I was just a bit paranoid. I'll talk to dad. And heck if I can stay for the full stint, Gordon has nothing to bag about."

"What's wrong with you guys", John said. "I stay up there for three months and I don't brag about it!"

"Well you're enjoying yourself and you're an astronaut. You shouldn't have any problem."

"Point taken."

"See you later John." Virgil hurried down the corridor and didn't notice John's devious smile.

"How do I do it", John said and satisfied left with his hands in his pockets.

In the lounge Virgil explained to Jeff that he wanted to take John's next shift so he could have a change of scenery.

"Virgil you do realize that John has fooled you?" Jeff asked.

"No he hasn't he told me himself that he wouldn't fool any of his brothers when they need help. And I trust John's word."

"Okay then, you'll take John's next shift."

"FAB dad", Virgil said. None of them noticed a red-head and a dark haired man eavesdrop on them from the hallway. Both of them headed for the observatory where they found John on his back smiling.

"Am I good or am I good?" John asked.

"You're good", Scott said and sat down beside him.

"He's not good", Gordon said. "He's a genius."

John smiled. "Now if I just can think of a way to get dad."

"Are you insane", Scott exclaimed. "Dad would kill you!"

"Nah my mind is set and soon operation GD will be go."

_Will John be able to get his father when he got everyone else?_


	4. Operation GD

Virgil had stayed the full stint of time and, like Gordon had before him, he bragged about it to his brothers. John thought his brother deserved it after his sneaky way of fooling him. There had been a classic music marathon and Virgil had indeed painted some really good pictures and sketches using what were available at 5 to give a boost to his imagination. The four brothers were now down at the beach, with Alan joining them over Gordon's wristcom.

"John", Scott said. "Now when you've tricked us, will you stop?"

"Nope I have one fish left to catch", John answered.

"You're still not thinking about getting dad are you", Gordon asked. Virgil and Alan who hadn't heard about this stared at the middle Tracy.

"Are you insane", Virgil asked his younger brother. "Dad will never fall for it!"

"I know dad won't fall in my trap so easily", John said. "But I'm thinking about it."

"Good luck with that", Scott grumbled.

"Don't worry guys I'll get him", John said leaning back onto the sand. "I'll get him when he last expects it. It will give the five of us some time together."

"Yeah that would be great!" Alan said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Alan", Scott exclaimed. "We are not gonna help John trick dad!"

"Why not", John said. "You know it was dad who came up the idea of tricking you guys from the beginning." When he saw his brothers' stunned faces he started to laugh. Scott's eyes then narrowed.

"Okay John here's the deal", he said and aimed a finger so close to his younger brother's face that he almost touched his nose. "You'll come up with an idea; none of us are anywhere as devious as you."

"Hey I can be devious", Gordon said and pouted.

"No you are just sneaky", Virgil said and draped his arm around Gordon. "Don't forget John's been thought by the master."

"Who", Gordon asked.

"Grandma."

"And grandpa", John piped up. "Don't forget he was almost as bad as grandma."

"As I was saying", Scott continued. "You'll come up with an idea and **we'll** help in anyway we can. Do we have a deal?" Scott reached out his hand and a devious smile crept onto John's face.

"Deal", he said and took Scott's hand.

A little while alter John walked into the kitchen and found his grandma struggling with a big cauldron. Kyrano was out in the garden to get some fresh herbs

"Let me take that for you grandma", he said and took it.

"Thank you honey", grandma said and patted him on the back when John took the heavy object away from him. "How are your plans going?"

"Great grandma… actually I have no idea of what to do."

"Oh don't worry honey", Jen Tracy said and patted the hand of her grandson. "You'll come up with something I'm sure of it."

"So am I master John", Kyrano said. "You're deviousness is too great to be stopped by your father."

"Thanks papa K", John said and Kyrano smiled. John was his favorite of the Tracy brothers. John was calm and they could sit together for hours and talk about gardening, martial arts, cooking and basically anything at all.

"John", Jeff Tracy called. "Can you get in here for a minute?"

"See you later grandma, Kyrano", John said and left.

"Yes father?" John asked when he entered the lounge.

"So now when you've tricked all your brothers"

"Except Alan", John interrupted.

"Except Alan, he was never needed to be…"

"Of course."

"Will you stop this devious act now?"

"No, I have one fish left to catch."

"Ah yes I've heard about that." Jeff smiled softly. "And all I can say is… Bring it on junior show me what you got!"

"Oh I intend to dad, whenever you least expect it I'll strike like a killer cobra."

Gordon who also was in the room saw the predator glints in his father's and his brother's eyes. He hoped this wouldn't turn into a great war.

"I'm not afraid of snakes", Jeff said softly.

"After I'm done with you", John answered sweetly. "You will be."

Jeff chuckled. "I'll be waiting then."

John smiled and walked towards the door. In the doorway he turned. "You better watch your step father, you never know when snakes appears and bite you." He left and Gordon had to stifle a chuckle when he saw Jeff look under his table.

"Your brother…" Jeff said to him when he rose again. "…is the devil in disguise."

"Last week you said he was an angel in disguise", Gordon said.

"Mark my words Gordon, he will never get me."

'_That's what you think_', John said.

Part 2

John was now back in his beloved Thunderbird 5 and was getting annoyed. He hadn't found a way to fool his father yet. It was almost midnight when he got a call from base.

"Thunderbird 5 here what's up?"

"Hey Johnny", Alan said cheerfully. "Were you asleep?"

"No I was working… on how to trick dad."

"Any ideas so far?"

"Nope, well actually a lot but he will see right through them."

"Too bad I can't help you more. I think you're getting a bit slow John, it's been two months now since you started planning."

"Three actually."

"Well grandma is happy to go for that monthly vacation tomorrow with Kyrano and Brains."

"Huh I can imagine what kind of food you'll be eating."

"Me too", Alan shuddered. "And the worst it we are no good cleaners."

John's face suddenly lit up.

"That's it!" he said.

"What is it?"

"Alan I know how to trick dad, but I'll need help from you guys."

"Wait while I get Scott and the others!"

"Aren't they in bed?"

"No… we've eh all have some trouble sleeping after the rescue…"

John smiled softly and Alan went away. While he was waiting John planned everything in his head and didn't notice the devious smile that crept onto his face or that his brothers had come into the lounge.

"I don't like that smile", Gordon said and brought john back to reality. "I don't like it at all."

"By your smile I guess you've come up to something", Scott said and crossed his arm.

"Oh yes I have", John said and smiled so his white teeth glistened in the lights from all the machines on Thunderbird 5.

"I told you I don't like it", Gordon piped up. "And especially not now! He looks like a vampire or something!"

"Gordon do us all a favor and shut your trap", Virgil said.

"What have you figured out John", Alan asked anxiously.

"Grandma, Kyrano and Brains are leaving for a month right?" John asked and his brothers nodded in response. "And they'll get back the same day as me right?" His brothers nodded again. "Who of you are going to pick them up at the mainland?"

"Me", Scott said. "At least I think so."

"Good Scott, then here is what we'll do…"

The last month flew past in a flash and when Thunderbird 3 connected with Thunderbird 5 John walked through the docking tube with a devious smile on his lips.

"Every thing set Alan", John asked as he entered the cockpit.

"Yeah, but I still don't get your entire plan."

"Don't worry it was needed to. But all I can say is that you're the lucky one."

"Really?"

"Yes, see you in a month kiddo."

"Yeah and then we'll celebrate with a beer in the sunset."

"I hold you to that."

John entered the lounge and smiled at his father.

"Hi dad, how's it going?"

"Fine thank you. Did the travel go well?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island", came Alan's voice through the speakers.

"Go ahead Alan", Jeff said. "What's up?"

"Did John get home alright?"

"I'm right here kiddo", John said.

"Good, dad Scott just called in, they we'll be back at the island in three hours."

"That can't be right", Jeff said and looked sideways at the door when Virgil, Gordon and tin-tin entered. "When he left at seven he told me they'll be home in 15 hours."

"No dad", Virgil pointed out. "What he said was that he would be back at 15:00."

"Fifteen hundred", Gordon mused. "Yeah it sounds pretty much as 15 hours."

Jeff suddenly went pale. "Boys what does the kitchen look like?"

"I don't know", Virgil said.

"No idea", Gordon asked.

"Don't ask me I haven't been home", John said.

"We better go and inspect it", Jeff said and walked out, with his sons and Tin-tin trailing behind. John winked at Alan who shut the link.

When he entered the kitchen John just stared. He'd never seen it so dirty.

"What have you guys been doing", John asked as he picked up a dirty plate and shuddered at the mole. "Are you trying to give grandma and Kyrano a heart attack?"

"No", Jeff said. "It wasn't our fault!"

"Then whose fault?"

No one said anything.

"Okay since I'm the only one who knows exactly how this kitchen works", John said and pulled up his sleeves. "I'll give the orders. Dad, you'll make sure the lounge, your room and Scott's room are in top shape. Gordon, you'll take down all dirty laundry to the wash room and wash them. Virgil you'll handle the toilets… wait I don't trust Gordy with the washing. Gordon you'll take the toilets and Virgil you'll take the laundry. Gordon when you're done make sure yours and Alan's room are clear. Virgil later the laundry you'll take care of your room, then the vacuum cleaning."

"FAB his brothers answers and left to do their separate tasks, Jeff also left, a little grumpy.

"Nice work John", Tin-tin said and smiled. "I don't understand how the boys can make such a mess."

"I think you do Tin-tin", John said and pointed at some dishes. "These are all yours."

"I", tin-tin said then blushed. "You're right."

"Good now, you'll go help Virgil, I know you know how to handle a washing machine."

"FAB." She left. When John was sure no one was near the kitchen he pulled out his mobile and called.

"Hi grandma", he said. "Can you do me a favor?"

Part 3

To saying that Jeff was nervous was wrong. His mother would be home in less than three hours and they had to clean the whole house before she arrived. Suddenly his son Scott called in.

"Hi dad, we had to make a turn so Grandma can do some shopping, we'll be home around 8."

Jeff's face lit up with hope as he thanked his son and continued working.

Virgil and Gordon were done not long after each other and went down to the kitchen to see how John was doing. When they entered they stared. The kitchen looked fantastic.

"How the hell could you get everything clean so fast", Virgil exclaimed.

John turned around with a pot in his hands and smiled.

"I put all the china and glasses in the two dishwashers and cleaned the pots and cutlery for hand. The benches were the easiest parts. So how are you doing?"

"Fine", Gordon said. "I'm done."

"Good then you can make sure the pool area aren't a mess."

"Ay ay captain." Gordon said and left.

"I'm only waiting for dad to get done with his room", Virgil said and lent towards the door. "Then I'll do the vacuum cleaning."

"Good", John said and looked around. "I'm done in here… Grandma called me and asked me for prepare dinner… so if you excuse me. John took out two cauldrons and put them on the stove. "I've some cooking to do."

Virgil smiled and left.

Five minutes before eight Virgil and the others were done and Scott just touched down.

"Hello", he called and smiled when he saw the clean house. "You've been busy."

"Hell ya", Virgil said. "Thankfully grandma needed to do some shopping."

"Hello everybody", grandma said as she entered the room. "Oh have you cleaned the whole house!"

"Yes mother", Jeff said and gave her a hug. "We've cleaned everything."

"We washed all the laundry", Virgil said.

"We even cleaned the bathrooms", Gordon piped up.

"Oh it all looks so good", grandma said. "No only if we had something to eat."

"We do", John said and entered. "Dinner is ready and waiting."

"John been cooking", Scott asked and raised an eyebrow. "When did that happened last?"

"Cooking for the whole family", John thought a moment. "…during Gordon's hydrofoil accident and hospital time."

"It smells wonderful, come on", grandma said and grabbed John's arm.

Later that evening the Tracy boys and their father sat at the pool. Gordon, Scott and Virgil were in the pool having a water fight. Jeff and John sat at the edge.

"Thank you for organizing the cleaning John", Jeff said and slung an arm around John's shoulder.

"It was nothing."

"It was. If there is something I can do to pay you back I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah anything."

"You'll take my next shift on Thunderbird 5."

Virgil, Scott and Gordon stopped what they were doing and looked at their father and brother. Jeff stared at John and then growled.

"Scott didn't say 15:00 did he?"

"No he said 15 hours. Got ya dad."

Jeff gaped and heard his other sons start laughing.

"I told you I would get you when you last expected it", John said. "I called grandma and told her that I was working on fooling you and asked her to go and shop something to gain me some hours."

"You little rat", Jeff growled. "I was terrified!"

"I told you that when I was done with you, you would fear snakes."

"Then I guess I must train some in the simulator before we go up at the end of the month." Jeff rose and started to walk. Inside he heard his sons laugh and stopped. He knew he would never be able to fool John back, but he could get a little revenge. He took off his shirt and put everything in his pockets on the desk. Then he turned and ran out.

John hadn't seen that one coming. He had risen from his place and suddenly heard running steps behind him. John turned just in time to see his father ramming him and sending both of them into the pool. When John broke the surface he had only taken a breath before his father dunked him under again. It turned into a wrestling match between all of them. All of them were laughing, including Jeff.

A month later John and Alan was watching the sunset with a beer each. They were joined by their other brothers.

"This is great", Alan said. "All five of us together!" He held an arm around John's shoulder. "You did good Johnny!"

"Thank you Alan", John answered and put his arm around Alan's shoulders.

"You know one thing bugs me", Gordon said.

"What", the others asked.

"How come Alan and Scott didn't have to clean?"

"Scott was flying", John answered. "And Alan was at five."

"Yeah but couldn't you have made us clean when they were both home", Virgil asked.

"No", John said. "Well I could have done so with Scotty."

"Why not Alan", this asked.

"Alan and I do cleaning without protest", John answered. "And I knew if I told you to clean, he would pull the biggest weight. So I let him slip away."

"BBST", Alan said and squeezed John's shoulders again.

"Yeah BBSTA", John answered.

"Don't you mean BBSTWOIUTS."

John laughed. "Actually Alan I was more thinking BBSTWADSUOAWT."

"Not that again", Gordon exclaimed.

"Come on what does it mean", Scott asked.

John and Alan looked at each other.

"Blonde brothers sticks together", Alan answered.

"Blonde brothers sticks together always", John said.

"Blonde brothers sticks together when one isn't up to something", Alan continued.

"Blonde brothers sticks together when Alan doesn't starts unrest or are with Tin-tin", John finished.

Their brothers stared at them.

"I have a new one", Alan said. "TTBSTWJIFE."

John thought for a moment. "I give up Allie."

"The Tracy brothers sticks together when John isn't fooling everyone", Alan said and everyone laughed.

"Now when John has fooled everyone", Scott said. "Do any of us have to worry?"

John thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

Scott sighed of relief.

"Sorry guys I promised Tin-tin to help her in Thunderbird 3", Alan said and left.

"Now none of you have to worry", John said and lent back on his back.

His brother's stared at him.

"Are you planning on taking Alan next", Gordon asked.

John winked.

"I guess we'll see", Virgil said. "What do you call that operation?"

"Operation BA, betraying Alan", John answered and they laughed.

The End, or is it


End file.
